Advancements in the field of medical imaging techniques and associated sensors and/or devices have made it possible to view the interior of a human or animal body for clinical analysis and medical purposes. Typically, a surgeon inserts an instrument carrying a miniaturized camera, for example, a laparoscope, within a patient's body to look at certain internal organs, such as liver, spleen, kidney, and the like, during a surgery or clinical examination. The instrument may be inserted through a small incision in the patient's body, for example, an abdominal wall of the patient's body.
In certain scenarios, the internal organ that has to be examined or resected may not be clearly visible to a surgeon because of the presence of blood, gases, and tissues that may lie in the field of view of the instrument. Further, the view of the internal organ may be blocked by tumor growth on the same organ or neighboring organs. The presence of such abnormal cell growth may change the appearance of the internal organ to be examined or resected. Further, certain patients may have different anatomical structure and may exhibit variation in positioning, size, shape, and appearance of an internal organ, for example, an abdominal organ. In certain other scenarios, the appearance of the internal organ of the patient may be different from its normal appearance due to an infection or a disease.
As a result of the complexity of the internal organs, it may be difficult to assume the appearance of the internal organ during surgery. Unless compensated suitably, it may be difficult to perform the surgery accurately and safely on the correct location of the internal organ. Thus, an improved technique and/or system may be required to reduce complexities for the surgeon, and provide safe, accurate, and quick assistance to perform the surgery with improved accuracy and safety.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.